The Cabin Of The Woods
by AtchanKaze
Summary: Five 5 , the bested of kind. Enter the Cabin of Woods. Believing of the legendary myth. They find themselves in a dangerous world. With the back of one turned to them. Rated M for Violence and gore scenes.


_'' They say the woods is not a safe place. Its still haunted by that mysteries cabin beneath the woods. Nobody dares to step in that cabin , as they believe in those 5 kids who ever the ones went in and never came out ''. _

It was a bright sunny day , the children running in the parks , chasing each other , delighted their summer vacations started . There came a black Mercedes in the new neighbourhood. Everyone watched as the family came in view. One , a man in a business suit with the car keys. A lady wearing a raven brown top , with along red skirt with black on the bottom. High heels sandals and long silky brunette hair. Then came out two twins boys. One with a red shirt , and dark blue jeans , red and brown sneakers. The other with black navy baggy jeans , V-line grey shirt and black and red sneakers from Nike. He wore a knife blade object as a necklace.

While the parents set up the house , the boys went to play in the park. Then 3 girls came up to them. One with black shiny wavy long hair and black eyes. While the other 2 with blonde and purple hair.

'' Hey you guys new here ''. The black headed said.

The boys nodded.

'' I'm Jane , this on my left is Tina ''.

Tina smiled and waved.

'' And on my right is brooke ''.

Brooke smiled widener and giggled.

'' Nice to meet you , I'm Liu and this is my younger bro Jeffrey ''.

'' Well if you need any help , call us three ''.

Just then the girls heard their parents calling them.

'' We gotta go. Catch you guys later ''.

The girls walked and ran , as Jeffrey and Liu watched.

'' Hey Jeffrey , I think we will like this neighbourhood ''.

Jeffrey smiled and nodded. Then they heard their mother Margert calling them inside for dinner. Liu then looked at Jeffrey and smiled widely.

'' I'll race you there ''. Liu said laughing and running.

'' Hey ! No fair ''. Jeffrey replied and chased his brother.

_The next morning … _

Liu and Jeffrey were playing video games when the bell rang. Jeffrey went to answer it and it was Jane.

'' Hey Jeffrey , do you and Liu want to hang out with us ? ''.

Jane said with Tina and Brooke nodding and agreeing.

Jeffrey nodded and smiled.

'' Yea , hey mom can me and Liu hang out with Jane ? ''.

'' Sure sweetie , be back before dinner ''.

'' We will, you coming ? ''.

Liu nodded and paused his game and followed. Through out the way , they made jokes , bitched about people or mostly made fun of Liu's speaking , in which he can't say the word '' Celebrities ''.

probable which got Liu really pissed and curse them for entirely. They all stopped when they came upon a broken damped cabin.

Jane looked excited and said. '' This is it , The cabin of the woods ''.

The cabin was covered in mud , fangs on each side. The windows creaked and broken. Dangling on the side . Birds flew out of the entrance.

'' This looks like the cabin which hasn't been used for over 170 years old. Like in horror movies ''. Liu said eyeing the cabin.

'' That's because it hasn't. Nobody dares to enter this place , when they believe its haunted. There's a myth , that two people entered this cabin and never made it back. One died instantly while the other went missing. They found the body of the dead but still couldn't find the other's. Their spirits haunts who ever comes here. Once you enter , there's no way back ''.

Jane then turns around , with an evil psycho killer face.

'' So , you guys ready ? ''.

Jeffrey , Liu and Brooke followed Jane , leaving behind Tina.

'' Hey Tina , what's the matter ? ''. Brooke said.

'' Yea girl , what's the hold up ? ''. Jane replied.

'' W-What I-If T-They A-Attack U-Us ? ''. Tina said stuttering and tears appearing.

'' Don't worry , nothing like that will happen. And if it does , Jeffrey and Liu will protect us . Right ? ''. Jane said smiling.

Jeffrey and Liu blushed and said. '' Yeah ''.

They all entered the cabin. Slowly looking inside , when the door closed behind them unexpectedly , making them look back scarcely. The cabin was a 2 story house . Massive staircases leading upstairs with the same for the right. Old pictures with various of different people.

'' This place is huggee ''. Liu said , waving his arms around.

'' More like massive ''. Jeffrey replied.

'' Okay guys , we're gonna spilt up ''. Jane said clapping her hands together.

They all give her a confused look and raised they're eyebrows.

'' Why ? ''. They all said inn a illusion.

'' Cause we're going to explore the place . Duh ''. Jane replied rolling her eyes.

'' Right , so Liu and Tina will go together and Jeffrey and Brooke will go together ''.

'' What about you ? ''. Jeffrey says .

'' Please , I fly solo ''. Jane then saluted to them all with 2 fingers . They all gave each other one last glance and headed off.

Jane walked down the empty corridor. Glancing at one picture of a boy wearing a suit and nerdy glasses. Jane smirks and laughs.

'' What a dork ''.

She stops when she hears a sound , turning to that direction , she follows the movement.

'' Liu , Jeffrey , Brooke ''. Jane says as she sees a shadow rush by.

'' Guys , I know its you ''. Jane then turns to the left to see a dead by lying there with blood drops. Jane then runs down the hallway , crying harder and losing her breath . She stops by a door catching her breath. When she turns and screams.

'' Ahhh ! ''. Jeffrey turns his head to that sound of direction.

'' Did you hear that ? ''.

Brooke nods her head. '' Yea , could it be … ''.

Then they hear it again.

'' JANE ! ''. They both run up the stairs and down the dark hallway. When Jeffrey hears a soft creepy whisperer.

_'' I'm running deeper into the darkness , risking my life . Must I go on ? ''. _

'' Jeffrey , Jeffrey you alright ? ''. Brooke says worrying.

'' Huh ? Yea I'm fine ''.

'' Well come on , we need to find Jane ''.

Nods as they continue to search for Jane. They both reach a door with the sign '' Keep Out ''.

Brooke slowly twisted the web nob to see Jane hanged upside down with a bag on her head. Brooke runs to save her when she sees …

'' Jeffrey behing YOU ! ''. Jeffrey turns when a fist punches him sending Jeffrey to hit a wall.

'' Save Jane ''. Jeffrey says as he attacks that person.

Brooke looks around to find a weapon to help Jane and Jeffrey. She sees a knife nearby , she quickly grabs it and starts to untie Jane.

Jeffrey falls on the floor , the person punches Jeffreys right eye , making it bleed. He attempts for the other but Jeffrey grabs his hand and kicks him in his guts. The person stumbles back. Brooke puts down Jane and removes the bag. Jane gasp's for air and then looks at Jeffrey with widen eyes.

'' Jeffrey , look out ! ''. Jeffrey turns as the person tries to kick him but Jeffrey dodges the kick. He does a full 180 degrees backwards flip kicking the person in his chin. The person falls down the stairs instilling dead.

'' Come on ''. Jane says as the three run down and meet the others.

'' What happened ? ''. Liu and Tina both asked.

'' We need to get out of here , NOW ! ''. Brooke says.

Tina nods and runs to the doors. She pulls on the handlers but it didn't open. She tries again but it doesn't budge.

'' It won't open ! ''. She screams. Liu tries by pushing it with his body but it didn't move.

'' Don't you guys remember what Jane said ? ''.

Everyone turned too look at Jeffrey.

'' There's no way out ''. Jeffrey said with a smirk on his face.

Liu slowly approached his brother with a scared face.

'' Jeffie , B-Brother ''.

Jeffrey slowly pulled a knife out of his pocket . With a grin on his face , he whisked and ran. Everyone looked around to see him completely vanished. That's is until he appeared behind Tina. He put his arm around Tina's neck and sliced it in one go. Tina falls down dead. Jane and Brooke scream with their hands on their mouths. Liu just goes in shock.

'' R-RUN ! ''. Brooke screams. Everyone starts to run . Jeffrey shakes his head looking down smiling.

'' Silly Kids , this makes the hunt much better ''.

Jane and Brooke ran to the right side of the hallway. That's when Jeffrey jumps infront of them. He wiggles his eyebrows and smiles.

'' Fast , aren't I ? ''.

Jane stands protectively in front of Brooke.

'' I won't let you do it ''.

Jeffrey takes a step forward.

'' But I am. And you cant stop me ''.

Jane runs up to Jeffrey , but Jeffrey slaps her hard , she falls on the ground. Instantly Jeffrey runs and caught Brooke by her waist. Brooke tries to get away but Jeffrey is too strong for her.

'' Sweet dreams ''. Jeffrey then pludges the weapon in on Brooke's forehead. Brooke screams as Jeffrey laughs enjoying her death. Brooke loses a lot of blood and falls down on the floor. Jeffrey then turns his head sideways to see Jane lying there. He slowly approaches her with his grip on the weapon tighter. Jeffrey kneels down and picks Jane by her hair.

'' And you Miss Jane , being all brave and confident . How do you like it now , huh ? ''.

Jeffrey then twisted Jane's left arm around her back , making Jane scream and shut her eyes tight.

'' Any last worlds , hmm ? ''. Jeffrey says tilting his head sideways and smirking again.

Jane growls and spits on Jeffreys face.

'' Fuck You ! ''. Jeffrey growls and stares at Jane with deadly killer eyes.

'' You Motherfucking bitch ! You're going to pay ''.

He turns Jane around and pins her flat on the ground. Jane screams for help . But no one hears her. Jeffrey starts to cut her neck. Jane tries to scream but Jeffrey put a cloth on her mouth. After he's done his work , he picks up his weapon and points it to Jane's heart.

'' Sayonara ''. Jeffrey insects it right. Jane eyes go wide as her body jerks upwards. She slowly goes down losing her life. Jeffrey picks up his weapon an stands up.

'' 3 down , one to go ''.

Liu runs until he reaches a dead hallway.

'' No , no ,no . This can't be happening ''.

'' Oh its happening alright ''.

Liu turns around to see Jeffrey standing there , flicking the knife up and down with one hand.

'' Jeffrey , why are you doing this ? ''.

Jeffrey faces Liu.

'' Its cause who I am ''.

Liu shakes his head .

'' NO , your not ! You're my baby brother. Remember all the times we had fun together. You're a good person , not some murderer ''.

Jeffrey growls and steps walking.

'' My name's not Jeffrey , it Jeff ! ''.

'' No its not ! ''. Liu replies angrily.

'' Why is it so important to keep me in high jack ? ''.

'' Because its not what you're doing , its what you are ! ''.

'' Sorry to disappoint you , but the last time I checked I was still a murderer ''.

'' It means - ''.

'' What ? , a monster ''.

'' Its means you're a monster ''.

Silence came upon the two brothers. Jeff was shocked as he never thought his brother would say that. Liu sign's as he walks past Jeff.

'' Be careful ''.

When that soft whisperer speaks to Jeff again.

_'' You are what you are. You have to kill thee enemy ''. _

Jeff throws the knife in anger as it hits Liu's back. Liu gasps and turns around with a shocked face. He falls on the ground and dies. Jeff realizes what he has done. And its not concerned. The whisperer repeats itself in Jeff's mind.

_'' You are what you are ''. _

'' NO ! ''. Jeff screams as he runs up the stairs . It starts to rain as Jeff comes on the roof. Looking down at the ground and he cries.

'' I'm sorry ''. He jumps off and dies.

_'' You will kill thee enemy ''. _

Since that day , nobody saw those 5 kids ever again. Their story goes on to the next generation. As the Cabin is still haunted by their spirits till this day.


End file.
